personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Beta/Summary
The Machine recaps various exchanges between Harold Finch and Grace Hendricks, along with Finch faking his death and hiding from Grace , as well as Reese's supposed killing of U.S. Congressman Roger McCourt and Finch's subsequent departure from the team. It displays a message indicating that Samaritan is online and the Machine is trying to protect its assets. A man named Raoul is robbing a store, when Shaw comes in eating an ice cream, offering him one chance to leave as his family needs him. Raoul drops his gun and exits the store, but Shaw stays, pointing out to the owner that the security cameras have been disabled, having deduced that a worker there named Ricky is a criminal. She subdues Ricky and pays the store owner for the ice cream. Outside, she meets with Reese and they talk about Finch, when Root suddenly runs into Shaw. She tells them to come with her, warning them about an ambush being prepared by Decima right around the corner. They go with Root into a building and discard their communication devices while Root explains that Decima is using Samaritan to track them. They change course when they see cameras. Meanwhile, Senator Garrison meets with Greer in the building in which Samaritan has been set up, and Greer shows Samaritan having pinpointed various locations of local terrorists, informing Garrison that proof is on the way. Garrison leaves, and Greer tells his assistant Virgil that they should find Finch before helping Garrison. Virgil reports that he is still unable to find Finch but finding close connections would be a better strategy. He begins searching. Root, Reese and Shaw evade cameras around the city and prepare to cross a street when a payphone rings. Reese goes to get it despite Root's panicking, convincing her that the Machine is trying to tell them something. Root reluctantly agrees and also receives the number from the Machine. Virgil ends up getting the same number - it's Grace, and Greer asks Virgil to bring her to him. Following Finch's supposed death in the ferry bombing , Grace is attending a private memorial where Finch is remembered as Harold Martin, while a priest finishes reciting his blessings. As he leaves, Grace tearfully expresses how she wishes there was at least other person to care for Finch. She places flowers on the gravestone and cries.}} In the present day, Grace is preparing to leave her home and a chauffeur greets her. She says she's going to a job interview in Italy, and the chauffeur attempts to make conversation while packing her things, secretly pulling out a syringe. Before he can inject her, Reese grabs his arm and takes down the man. He identifies himself as Detective Stills to Grace, telling her she needs to be taken to safety. Greer and Virgil view the foiled kidnapping through Samaritan, and Greer, low on patience, orders his henchman Zachary to deploy all Decima operatives in the field in order to find Grace, and eliminate Reese and Shaw. Grace is taken to the NYPD precinct and introduced to Fusco, who places her in a quiet room. Decima operatives are positioned outside the building and report to Greer that the precinct is surrounded. Fusco brings Grace coffee, and denies knowledge of why she is being targeted - however, he assures her that "Stills" and his partner are on her side, as they have saved his life many times. A Decima operative posing as FBI Special Agent Maybank enters the building and requests access to Grace from Shaw, who initially declines; Fusco comes over and offers to let him in the interrogation room. Maybank enters to find Reese, and Fusco happily listens from outside as Reese takes down the Decima agent. An officer comes in with a young woman he found wandering on the streets - it's Root, who asks Fusco for copper wire, pliers, duct tape and an extension cord, all from the evidence locker, as Fusco unlocks her cuffs. She winks at the security camera so Greer will notice - Greer asks his men to shift to a location without surveillance. Grace sits bored and looks around, suddenly noticing a paper on the wall reporting Stills missing. She realizes Reese is an impostor and prepares to leave when Root stops her, warning her of the dangers outside and telling her that she is safe as long as she cooperates. Fusco comes to Root with the materials she asked for, and Root builds an induction coil with them, using it to fry the security cameras. Greer sarcastically commends her efforts while watching the cameras go out. Root asks Fusco to dispose of the leftover materials, and asks for his phone and an unmarked car. She does something with Fusco's phone, and hits the call button; a nearby building explodes and the police are alerted to the scene. As the explosion was a distraction, the team drives off with Grace, but are soon hit by another car. Zachary steps out and Greer orders him to take Grace and kill the others. He grabs Grace, and Shaw shoots at him, but misses. Zachary drives away and Reese attempts to pursue him, but it's too late. Samaritan's map of New York shows that Root, Shaw and Reese are outside its current tracking limits of New York City, estimating their current location to be somewhere west. In a coffee shop, Root explains how they are out of Samaritan's view. Reese points out that if they don't find Grace, she will be used to get to Finch. Root gets out a map that has marked spots indicating areas the Machine cannot spy on. She knows that Decima took Grace to Red Hook Marine Terminal, an entire port hidden from surveillance. Reese decides they go there and spots a truck they can use to sneak into the city. Grace, meanwhile, wakes up in a dark cell and Zachary comes in. Ignoring Grace's demands to know where she is, he sets up a table and chairs, and Greer comes in, saying that her identity is of more concern than her location. She asks why she was abducted, but Greer quietly sits down, asking her who she is. The team arrives at the port with walkie-talkies retrieved by Root. They find no evidence inside the buildings, and Shaw suggests looking at one of the four ships outside. Root finds her statement peculiar as there are only three listed. They go to the fourth ship and Root stands guard outside. Inside, Reese and Shaw find the ship deserted, but discover poisoned corpses in the kitchen. Reese notices a card with Chinese characters on it, deducing Decima is behind the attack. Root calls them up, having found a room full of computer generators. They suddenly see crosshairs on Root and shoot the nearby gunman dead. They search him and find a cracked tablet, which they plug into Root's computer and find coded text messages from Decima. Root says the Machine found their origin, a building in Brooklyn which is pinpointed on a map. Reese and Shaw go there as Root says the Machine wants her to stay. Greer, meanwhile, pours tea for himself and Grace. He opens up a folder containing all of her personal information, even the bedroom she slept in during her childhood. Grace asks who he is and he tells her to think of him as Michelangelo in the context of art. She says she cannot help him paint a picture of God but Greer thinks she can, asking if she's ever been married. She retorts that his file can tell her that, so Greer figures she's married to her career. He begins asking about her friends, wondering why she never had a lover. Grace says she did, but he died 4 years ago in the ferry bombing - his name was Harold. Greer, heavily interested, asks more about Harold. He expresses his condolences to Harold's death and asks Grace for something she knows is absolutely true about him. She starts off on him being kind an intelligent, but Greer cuts her off with a brief description of "Harold Martin", then implying he lied. When Grace wonders why, he tells her that Harold was a very anonymous man with perhaps more than one life; Grace is shocked and becomes impatient. Greer tells her to calm down, but Grace snaps, firmly telling him that the only thing he needs to know is that her father was an alcoholic who heavily harmed the family, and growing up that way makes someone good at knowing lies and thus expecting them from everyone. She says that she knows Harold didn't lie since she gave him her trust and somehow knew that he would never break it - if Greer ever doubts that then he's the one lying to himself. Greer is impressed with her devotion, agreeing that she and Harold loved each other. He gets up to leave, but Grace asks why he is interested in a dead man - Greer simply tells her that she is free to freshen up her tea. He returns to the computer and asks Zachary for a status update. Zachary's SUV pulls up near a car and he gets out, holding a gun to the driver, who is in fact just a homeless man having been paid to drive there. Greer realizes that the team has led Decima to the end of the city opposite their headquarters, meaning they are on their way there. He tells Virgil to shut everything down. A taxi pulls up and Reese and Shaw get out from the trunk. They pay their driver and enter the building, where Reese confronts Virgil. Shaw says that Grace is gone, and Greer's face appears on the screen, informing them that Grace is safe with him. They threaten to kill Virgil, but Greer is unimpressed, ordering Virgil to commit suicide instead, which he does. Greer tells Reese and Shaw that at dawn, Grace will be given back to them in exchange for Finch, and Reese and Shaw's involvement in the deal is irrelevant. Reese and Shaw are leaving the building when a payphone rings - Root reports that the cameras outside Grace's household have been disabled. Reese and Shaw head there to find Finch sitting at the doorstep. He knows that Decima wants him and he's willing to give himself up for Grace's safety. He tells them to be with him during the deal and not alter it in any way. Reese agrees, and Finch adds that they should avoid violence, though if Decima harms Grace, Reese and Shaw should kill them all. Reese looks on is astonishment. At the bridge, Shaw and Fusco wait near the car while Reese and Finch keep on the lookout. Decima's vehicles pull up and Reese tries warning Finch not to comply. Finch watches Decima station themselves and solemnly monologues of how since the day the Machine went online, part of him knew he was inseparable from it and all his loved ones were in danger - it was foolish to imagine otherwise. He says that despite trying to hide from his enemies, here he and Reese still are, and the forthcoming moment was inevitable, always looking for him, and he has to accept it. He gives Reese an envelope to give to Grace once she's safe. Zachary brings out a blindfolded Grace, and Finch says how there was no other way. He prepares to go, and Reese promises he will come to get him. Finch says that Grace is all that matters. He begins walking towards the men as Zachary instructs Grace on where to walk. As she goes, she stumbles, and Finch silently catches her, sadly looking on before coming to the other side. Reese tells Fusco and Shaw to get Grace out of there and looks on at Finch. Back at Grace's house, she asks Fusco if it's safe there. Reese appears from behind her and says no, giving her the envelope from Finch and informing her that she has been accepted into the job in Italy. She wonders how as she never attended the planned interview, but Reese continues on about how there are fake credentials inside the envelope and Fusco will take her to the airport. He says it's a good time to start over and advises not to look back. As he leaves, Grace asks if he knew Harold, but Reese simply says that she loved Harold and he loved her back. A terrorist named Kirill W. Ivanov is arrested, while Greer and Garrison watch from a car. Greer hands Garrison a file on the terrorist, thus convincing him that Samaritan works. Garrison leaves, and Zachary asks if Samaritan is losing its feeds - Greer says yes, though they have gained Garrison's confidence. Samaritan watches the car leave before its feed access is terminated. Reese and Shaw meet up with Root, and she informs them that Decima has lost the camera feeds. She opens up a truck compartment to reveal the generators from the ship. Greer, meanwhile, sits down with Finch at an office. Finch thanks him for blindfolding Grace, and Greer admits he didn't want to get off on the wrong foot as Finch has been a very hard man to find. Finch looks on and Greer smiles. Category:Season 3 Category:Episode Summaries Category:Season 3 Episode Summaries